Where's Mom?
by Mage-of-Souls
Summary: It's mother's day and Hibiki decides he will look for his long lost mother. Join him as he and his friends visit their mothers and hope to find Hibiki's before they day is over.


This story is to all the mothers out there. It's not from the third war, it's another story I created for mother's day. ENJOY!

* * *

As Tarraku and Mejere made peace with one another, many followed this example. Many men and women began to meet each other and live out happy lives…some not as happy as others.

**BAM**

An explosion had just alarmed many of a raid happening in space, near Tarraku. It would seem that this wasn't an uncommon thing. Many attacks on trade ships were happening now more than ever. A gang of pirates, both men and women were behind this and were enjoying their spoils of stolen goods.

"That was way too easy!" Laughed a man in a newly polished vanguard, (Most likely stolen), "I can't believe they gave up that fast!"

"Yeah," Seconded a girl in her stolen dread, "No one is a match for us!"

"Of course not!" Another man cried, "For we are…"

Everyone went into a pose and cried out in perfect sync, "The Star Bandits!"

Another woman cackled from joy, "We are invincible! No one can beat us!"

"How bout trying us?" Said a voice from a gigantic blue robot.

"GYAH!" Cried a boy, "It's the Nirvana team! We can't stand up to them!"

"Yes we can!" Cried a woman, "We have dozens of ships and they only have one big one. We can take them."

"We didn't even need to get out our other artillery." The voice laughed, "Your dealing with Hibiki Tokai and Dita Libley! Nothing can beat me!"

"That's right!" Dita cried out, "Me and Mr. Alien can beat you!"

"Dita, don't call me that in front of other people!" Hibiki moaned hearing all the snickers of the pirates.

"Let's se what you got, **'Mr. Alien'** BWAHAHA!" A pirate teased.

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!" Hibiki and Dita shot the back cannons blowing the pirates away.

"YAY!" Dita rejoiced, "We did it Mr. Alien!"

"HMPH!" Hibiki gave a grin, "That's what they get."

* * *

As they headed back to the nirvana, everyone seemed to be in such a rush. Women were bustling all around giggling and laughing in an excited manner. As Hibiki left his cockpit, he also noticed Dita was hyped up as well.

"Hey, what's going on Dita?" He asked.

"Why the greatest thing Mr. Alien! It's mother's day!"

* * *

"Mother's day?" Bart repeated after what Hibiki had just told Duero and him, "What an odd holiday. I've heard of father's day but mother's? I wonder what it's like."

Pyoro decided to explain, "Mother's day is a holiday where you celebrate your appreciation of your mother. On Mejere, it is a highly respected holiday and daughters come to visit their mothers."

"Wow so that's what all the commotion is all about." Bart then turned to Hibiki, "Say, are you going to say hi to your mom?"

"What? My…my mother?"

Duero nodded, "You did learn that you were a first generation. That would mean that you had a mother and she would be living in Mejere."

Hibiki thought of this for a moment. "Hmm…go see my mother huh?"

"I say you should go." Said Bart, "It's been like what, a hundred years since you last saw her, I bet she would really enjoy seeing you."

"But what if she already died? It's been a hundred years. She could have been put in cold sleep like me for all we know."

"Actually she's still alive." Duero said pulling out some papers.

"Hey, how did you know that?"

"Your grandpa told me. Bart and I met him when we were recruiting men on Tarrak, remember?"

* * *

_Flashback!_

"_Everyone!" Hibiki announced to BC, Bart, Duero, Pyoro and Dita, "This is my grandpa!"_

"_WOW!" Dita cried._

"_Dita," Hibiki growled, "Don't be so rude. Don't worry gramps, she's always like this."_

_Jin just gave out a chuckle, "It's alright Hibiki. She's just a very excited girl. She must be since this her first time being on an all male planet."_

_Dita gave out a big smile and happily bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grandfather Alien."_

"_?"_

"_DITA!" Hibiki yelled, "HE'S JUST GRANDPA! Don't give him stupid names!"_

"_Calm down Hibiki," Jin assured, "She did nothing wrong. It's been a while since I've seen such a joyful girl. I hope that all young ladies are just like you, so happy, so full of life."_

"_Thank you." Dita said._

"_And polite too. Hibiki, you have found a perfect girlfriend."_

"_WHAT!"_

_END

* * *

_

Hibiki had a hard time keeping Dita under control for that. "When did he tell you? All I remember was chasing Dita away from making a scene."

Duero pulled out a slip from the paperwork, "He told me while you went to look for recruits. I asked him about the people put into cold sleep and he told me.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Ah so Hibiki finally found out." Jin said with a sigh. He was just told by Duero that Hibiki knew about what really happened to him. "Does he remember anything from earth or the pioneer ship?"_

_Duero shook his head, "Not yet."_

"_Well, he may never remember them. He was only two when it happened."_

"_Was his family put into cold sleep as well?"_

"_Nope. He was the only one." Jin pulled out a paper from his pocket. "He should probably go see his mother though. When she found out he awoken she was in tears of joy." He then handed the slip to Duero, "Give that to Hibiki when he's ready to find out who she is."_

_END

* * *

_

Duero handed the slip to Hibiki. "You grandfather told me to give this to you. It's a picture of your mother."

Hibiki immediately took it and stared at the picture. "So, this is what she looked like."

The woman had a warm face on her as she held in her arms a bundle.

"So this is what your mom looks like." Bart said munching on some pellets, he then pointed to the bundle in the woman's arms, "And that must be you."

The bundle in the woman's arms was a baby. It looked at her with a happy smile as it tried to reach her hair with its tiny hands.

"You haven't grown that much since then!" Pyoro said smugly.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"HEHEH nothing!"

Duero gave a smirk, "You're going then?"

Hibiki gave a pause to this. He stared at the picture again then made up his mind. "Yeah. I'm going to find my mother!"

* * *

YAY! I wanted to do this story for a while and now I am. I know it's a little late for mother's day but better late than never. Next episode: Hibiki travels with his friends as they go visiting their mother's in hopes he will find his mother too. 


End file.
